The Sortings
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: So, we're writing ourselves being sorted into our houses! Started by Aqua. K plus. Post DH. No pairings, sorry. (::)!
1. Aquamarine Chanteur

Aqua: HAI GUYS! Yes, yes, I know, we should be doing our original other fanfics, but this one just POPPED into my mind like a balloon. More like a bubble from that bubble gum brand in HP that refuses to pop – THIS ONE WOULD _NOT_ SHUT UP. It was hypnotizing me: YOU. SHALL. WRITE. FANFIC.

So, yeah! Enough rambling, and let's get STARTED!

Disclaimer: I'm currently at piano class, waiting for my sister to finish. I just went to Chick-Fil-A. I like pie. Target has good lunch items. No own.

I watched as the others got sorted into their respective houses.

Looking down at nails, I realized that I was biting my nails.

_Strange…_ I thought. _Especially since I don't bite my nails._

"Chanteur, Aquamarine!" My head jerked up as the headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, called out my name. I walked over to the stool, sure that my face was flaming red. Somehow, I managed not to trip, though several people snickered.

_They're idiots, those Slytherins_, I thought. _Even the downfall of their precious _Dark Lord _wasn't enough for them to bring down their extraordinarily large ego. I wonder what it would be like to prank them…?_

McGonagall placed the hat on my head. The brim fell over my eyes and I was in darkness. Immediately, I panicked.

_Don't worry, the dark doesn't bite_, a voice resounded in my head. I almost jumped with shock, but recovered enough so no one saw me.

_Er… how d'you know that I'm afraid of the dark?_ I asked the random voice in my head. _Strike that, who the Hades are you? What in the name of the gods are you doing in my head? How'd you get in there in the first place? Oh gods, you're not some sort of creepy stalker maniac, are you?_

_Hm, your curiosity helps, extremely Ravenclaw. I've never seen someone ask so many questions, though… Gryffindor, excellent candidate. Quite a bit of loyalty in there, I see…_

I decided to just stop my questions and listen to its rambling while spinning conclusions in my mind.

_Oh! Another demigod, I see… I had a few in the last century, you see. Point for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw… _the hat mused. I got a bit scared.

_How do you know I'm a demigod?_ I asked.

_I can see inside of your head, you see. I also know that you are quite the actor, and have impersonated a British accent up until now, and not yet has anyone noticed a difference yet. An interesting one, American_, the hat continued. I realized that no matter how good my faked accent sounded, I would always think in American English. Dang it.

_Slytherin's out, I see_, it mused. _A little stubborn, but not exactly determination here. No fiery ambitions to save the world? Not too common, but you seem to want to stay in the crowd more then stand out._

_Um…_ Yes, that's exactly what I thought. Don't judge me…

_Gryffindor? You have courage, I can see that, just enough to fuel a fight for your friends. That helps Hufflepuff. However, you do not have bravery._

_What's the difference? Oh yeah, I'm just not brave enough to go jumping off of the side of the building like a maniac_, I thought. It's good, though, that I'm not going to be in Gryffindor. I don't think that I could take it.

_Now, here's the hard part… Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_

_Honestly, as long as I actually get sorted, I think that I really don't care. Oh yeah, could you hurry up, please? I want my food…_

_Humor… a good one for Hufflepuff, but what about wit?_

_Seriously, I'm starving. I want a hamburger._

_Let's see… if you had to choose between saving your closest friends and family or saving your most precious textbooks, which one?_ It asked, oblivious to my pleading.

_Fine, if I answer, will you let me go to eat a hamburger? If I had to choose, I would definitely save my closest friends and family. But most likely, I would find a way to save both._

_Interesting. Now, last two questions, and I promise to let you go now. What is 28 multiplied by 39?_

After a couple seconds, I answered automatically, _28 times 39 is equal to 28 times 9 plus 28 times 30. 28 times 9 is equal to 20 times 9 plus 8 times 9. 8 times 9 is 72, plus 20 times 9, which is 180, is equal to 252. 28 times 30 is equal to 28 times 3 times 10, which is equal to 20 times 3 plus 8 times 3. 8 times 3 is equal to 24, 20 times 3 is equal to 60, added up is equal to 84, times 10 is 840. 840 plus 252 is equal to 1,092. The answer is 1,092._

_Well done, Aquamarine. Now for the last question, a question of wit and wisdom: One day, you see a glass with water up to the halfway mark. Some see this as half full, others see this as half empty. What is your answer?_

_Well, technically, it could be either way, it depends on the person. But, how was this half there in the first place? If someone poured it in, it would be half full. If someone drank from the glass to the halfway mark, it would be half empty. I simply see it has "half". For example, "There is a glass with half of its water."_

_Very nice answer, Aquamarine._

_Well, honestly, I really don't care. If the glass were half full, I would wanna know who the Hades was filling my water glass. If it was half empty, I would wanna know who the Hades was drinking my water!_

_Wit and humor. I see. You're an exceptional one, almost didn't get sorted. Before I announce your house, do you know how long you've been sitting here?_

_Nope, I get caught up when doing math and answering logic questions._

_Just in case you didn't know, it has been around six minutes. Quite close to the record. But for you not to know the time? This is extraordinary, especially from a _RAVENCLAW!

It yelled out the last part of the sentence to the quiet tables. Everyone stared in shock until I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and started up a conversation with another first year about the newest book I read recently.

"You do realize that you're one of the first people in at least the last 50 years to last longer than five minutes, right?" A third year asked me.

"Yes, I do, do you have a problem with that?" I paused just to look at her. She shrugged.

"Ahem," McGonagall cleared her throat. She did this a couple times until everyone shut up.

"Next is… Diaz, Rosegold!"

I leaned forward. Now, _this_ sorting I was looking forward to.

******Aqua: This means… ROSEGOLD, YOU HAVE BEEN TAGGED. We will continue our sortings until every one of us who loves HP has written their own sorting here. The last names are all made up. We chose them to resemble something. And, yes, I know, the last names aren't going in order, anyway, but it's okay. I guess that in our world, they just happened to choose us all one after the other. XD Anyway, I'm rambling - well, ish - and now it's up to Rose to CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. THIS MEANS THAT SHE WILL TAG SOMEONE ELSE. AND THAT PERSON WILL TAG SOMEONE ELSE. GOT IT? OKAY, GO! *explodes into cookies with pie***


	2. Rosegold Diaz

I jumped as I heard my name being called. Quickly glancing around to make sure there wasn't any other Rosegold Diaz's in the crowd, I shakily stood up from my seat. I felt my face heat up as I walked towards the stool, but I puffed out my chest, hoping I looked more confident than I felt. I was worried that I would take as long as… what was her name? Oh, yeah, Aquamarine. The chatter came to a sudden halt as I sat down on the stool. Did I do something wrong? I slipped the ratty Sorting Hat onto my head, and felt as if I'd gone blind.

_Hello, _came a voice. I felt my eyes widen in the complete darkness. I knew that the Sorting Hat's voice would be inside of my head, but it felt eerie and strange. I didn't like it.

_Hi, _I thought back, hoping it would hear me.

_You seem to worry a lot, don't you?_

_Um, just being prepared, I guess._

_Sounds a lot like Hufflepuff. _

_Okay, is that my house?_

_No, no, you have a little bit of everything in you, which is rather odd. I see you're quite cunning by not showing your feelings. That's very much Slytherin. But you're also smart and clever, which would put you in Ravenclaw. I can also see a bit of Gryffindor in you; you're a natural leader._

_So you don't know which house I'll be in? _I felt a pang in my stomach.

_No! Stop worrying! You'd do fine in all of the houses. It's basically your choice._

_But I don't feel right choosing my house._

_Okay, well, maybe Gryffindor? You've many characteristics for Gryffindor: outgoing, brave, good leader, straightforward. _

_Okay, so I'm a Gryffindor?_

_No, no… you're more of a Slytherin. Very cunning and secretive, you don't let any of your feelings show. _

_Which is it going to be? Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

_Maybe neither… you've quite a lot of Ravenclaw in you. I can tell that you're very smart and wise. But you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. So, I say again, it's all your choice. This is a very rare time, when I cannot decide on a house for a student. _

_Oh, um, well I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin, they're much too mean for me._

_Not all of them! You'd do great in Slytherin._

_No. And I don't quite want to be in Hufflepuff either. They aren't that outgoing._

_Hmmph. So it's your choice now, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?_

_Well…_ I thought. This was hard. _So, you're basically asking me, brawn or brains?_

_Yes, if you put it that way._

_Could you help?_

_Help? This is different. All four houses are different… but one thing they have in common is a strong sense of pride._

_Well, I'm kinda confused right now… so… yeah._

_Okay. I will ask you several questions. If you walked by a person lying on the street, seeming to be injured, what would you do?_

_Hm… I'd first try to see what's wrong with the person and try to help them. If I can't, I'd call for authorities to help me and the person._

_Very good, very good. Now, say you were given a choice between saving your most valuable possessions or saving your friends. Which?_

This was easy. _I would obviously save my friends life! Items can always be replaced, but my friend can't._

_Interesting. Now, those were more like warm-ups. Here are some other ones: You are put in a tough position. You can either save an important piece of knowledge no one knows, or you can save your pet's life. This piece of knowledge can help with many problems today and maybe even save lives, but you must sacrifice something right then, and the only thing available is your pet. Which would you choose?_

Now _this_ was a toughie. _I would… I would sacrifice my pet. I mean, one life compared to many other lives? It's not worth it, and I can always get a new pet. _

_Now this is contradictory to your previous statements, though this is worth more. One last one. Would you sacrifice your life for your family's?_

_Yes, as I said in the previous answer, it's better to save many lives than just one life._

_Extraordinary. Your words show bravery, but they mean wisdom. _

_Wow, that took quite a while._

_Almost like your previous friend- Aquamarine._

_What? She had trouble too?_

_Not extremely observant, are you? It matters not, for you are still a _"RAVENCLAW!"

Shakily, I removed the hat, still hearing it's words ring throughout the room. Was I put into the correct house? The Sorting Hat can't be wrong, can it? My mind was so jumbled with worrisome questions that I could barely hear McGonagall's words. I thought she called the next name: "Everstoll, Raven." I took a seat next to Aquamarine and buried my head in my hands, wondering if I really should be in Ravenclaw.

"Hey, just asking, do you know what this means?" Aqua took out a book and showed me a phrase. I grinned as I started explaining.

Well, I guess I _do_ belong here.


End file.
